gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Masters
Pokémon Masters is a mobile spin-off game in the Pokémon franchise, developed and published by DeNA for Android and iOS. Masters is a free to play RPG with Gatcha elements, which deviates from the traditional core of the series; instead of collecting a wide variety of Pokémon, players will instead recruit teams of their favorite trainers, gym leaders and champions throughout the series long running history; each character will be paired with a single Pokémon partner, and teams will be comprised of three characters. The game was released on August 29th, 2019. The game is set on the new island of Pasio, a man-made island where an illusive billionaire has invited the strongest Pokemon trainers from across every other region to meet and form teams to engage in 3-v-3 battles to compete in a tournament for the new Pasio League championship. Playable Characters Launch PokemonMasters_Avatar.png|Avatar and Pikachu PokemonMasters_Red.png|Red and Charizard PokemonMasters_Blue.png|Blue and Pidgeot PokemonMasters_Brock.png|Brock and Onix PokemonMasters_Misty.png|Misty and Starmie PokemonMasters_Clair.png|Clair and Kingdra PokemonMasters_Brendan.png|Brendan and Treecko PokemonMasters_Flannery.png|Flannery and Torkoal PokemonMasters_Barry.png|Barry and Piplup PokemonMasters_Cynthia.png|Cynthia and Garchomp PokemonMasters_Thorton.png|Thorton and Brozong File:PokemonMasters_Hilda.png|Hilda and Tepig PokemonMasters_Rosa.png|Rosa and Snivy PokemonMasters_Iris.png|Iris and Haxorus PokemonMasters_Korrina.png|Korrina and Lucario File:PokemonMasters_Siebold.png|Siebold and Clawitzer PokemonMasters_Acerola.png|Acerola and Palossand * 01 - Avatar and Pikachu * 02 - Brock and Onix ** 02 - Brock (Sygna Suit) and Tyranitar * 03 - Misty and Starmie * 04 - Lt. Surge and Voltorb * 05 - Erika and Vileplume * 06 - Blaine and Ponyta * 07 - Lorelei and Lapras * 08 - Bruno and Machamp * 09 - Agatha and Gengar * 10 - Kris and Totodile, Croconaw and Feraligatr * 11 - Bugsy and Beedrill * 12 - Whitney and Miltank * 13 - Pryce and Seel and Dewgong * 14 - Clair and Kingdra * 15 - Janine and Ariados * 16 - Will and Xatu * 17 - Karen and Houndoom * 18 - Brendan and Treecko * 19 - Roxanne and Nosepass * 20 - Brawly and Makuhita * 21 - Flannery and Torkoal * 22 - Norman and Slaking * 23 - Winona and Pelipper * 24 - Tate and Solrock * 25 - Liza and Lunastone * 26 - Phoebe and Dusclops * 27 - Drake and Salamence * 28 - Noland and Pinsir * 29 - Barry and Piplup, Prinplup and Empoleon * 30 - Roark and Cranidos * 31 - Gardenia and Roserade * 32 - Maylene and Meditite * 33 - Crasher Wake and Floatzel * 34 - Candice and Abomasnow * 35 - Flint and Infernape * 36 - Thorton and Brozong * 37 - Cheryl and Blissey * 38 - Marley and Arcanine * 39 - Rosa and Snivy, Servine and Serperior * 40 - Clay and Palpitoad * 41 - Skyla and Swanna * 42 - Brycen and Cryogonal * 43 - Iris and Haxorus * 44 - Roxie and Whirlipede * 45 - Marlon and Carracosta * 46 - Shauntal and Chandelure * 47 - Marshal and Conkeldurr * 48 - Grant and Amaura * 49 - Korrina and Lucario * 50 - Ramos and Weepinbell * 51 - Wulfric and Avalugg * 52 - Siebold and Clawitzer * 53 - Wikstrom and Aegislash * 54 - Hau and Alolan Raichu * 55 - Sophocles and Togedemaru * 56 - Mina and Granbull * 57 - Olivia and Lycanroc * 58 - Hapu and Mudsdale * 59 - Kahili and Toucannon * 60 - Viola and Surskit and Masquerain * 61 - Nanu and Alolan Persian * 62 - Koga and Crobat * 63 - Acerola and Palossand * 64 - Cheren and Stoutland * 65 - Blue and Pidgeot Upcoming Sync Pairs * Caitlin and Reuniclus * Cynthia and Garchomp * Diantha and Gardevoir * Elesa and Zebstrika * Grimsley and Liepard * Hilda and Tepig * Lance and Dragonite * Professor Kukui and Lycanroc * Red and Charizard * Steven Stone and Metagross Confirmed Characters * Archer * Ariana * Bugsy * Calem * Candice * Cheryl * Chili * Cilan * Cress * Fantina * Giovanni * Gladion * Hilbert * Hugh * Kahili * Lillie * Lorelei * Lusamine * Lyra * Palmer * Professor Oak * Professor Sycamore * Sabrina * Silver * Tate and Liza * Wally * Will * Winona Gameplay To be written. Plot To be written. Development To be written. Reception To be written. Category:Games Category:Mobile Releases Category:JRPG